


We Could Be Alright

by benblatt



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alana is just mentioned, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rated T for language, not too much angst, ski trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 15:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benblatt/pseuds/benblatt
Summary: Evan's invited to the Murphy's annual Ski Trip.





	We Could Be Alright

**Author's Note:**

> that summary is literally basically it...  
> thanks to my lovely girlfriend (Jada) for editing! (:

**from: Connor <333**

**EVAN**

**to: Connor <333**

**Yeah?**

**from: Connor <333**

**FACETIME ME VERY IMPORTANT**

Evan feels his stomach drop as he fumbles to call his boyfriend, who picks up right away. Connor looks completely calm, despite his texts.

"Connor! Are you okay? What's wrong? Is someone dead or something?"

"Evan, everything's fine. I was wondering if you wanted to come on a trip with me and my family." Connor smiles at Evan, who lets out a sigh of relief.

"Uh, really?"

"Yeah, we're going to some ski resort place for winter break. Usually we go with some friends of my parents but I guess not this year."

"Um, okay. For how long? And when?"

"I don't know, maybe like 3 days? And next Friday."

Evan bites his lip. "I'm not sure, Con. I mean, doesn't your family hate me? And besides, I don't wanna ruin your trip."

Connor frowns. "Evan, you wouldn't ruin our trip. Also, my parents don't hate you. They're the ones that told me to invite you, actually."

"Really?"

"Yeah. So, please?"

Evan thinks for a moment. "Are you sure you want me there?"

"Positive, Ev."

Evan sighs, tugging on the bottom of his shirt. "Okay, I'll go."

"Really?" Connors face lights up.

"Yeah. I'll ask my mom." he nods.

Evan blushes when Connor starts to cheer. "Cool. I'll pick you up next Friday after school around five, if that's alright."

"That should be okay. I'll tell you what she says." He makes a mental note to talk to his mom once he's off the phone.

"Connor! Finish your homework!"

The brunet sighs, pouting slightly. "Talk to you later?"

"Yeah. Bye Connor. I love you."

Connor smiles, which causes Evan to smile back. "Bye, I love you too."

Evan watches as the call ends and sighs, tossing his phone next to him as he stared at the ceiling. What if he said something wrong and made Connor's family hate him? What if he eats weird and they laugh at him? What if-

His thoughts are interrupted by the sharp sounds of his phone ringing. He picks it up and opens it to read the message.

**from: Connor <333**

**hey, i know you're probably nervous but it'll be okay. i'll be there the entire time, okay? promise**

Evan smiles softly as he reads his boyfriend's text.

**to: Connor <333**

**I love you.**

**from: Connor <333**

**i love you too, now go get some sleep, ev. talk to you tomorrow <3**

**to: Connor <333**

**Goodnight, Connor.**

Evan set his phone down on the nightstand before calling down to his mom

"Hey mom?"

Evan hears someone walking up the stairs before his mom pokes her head into his room. "Yes honey?"

"Uh, can I go to this ski resort place with Connor and his family? He said it's only for 3 days, and we're going next friday."

"Isn't that the last day before break? You can't skip school, Evan."

"He's coming after school."

"Then yes, you can go," His mom's face breaks into a smile. "I'm glad you're going out and doing something with a friend! I'm so proud of you, Evan! This is great."

Evan smiles. "Thanks mom. I'm gonna go to bed now, I'm super tired."

"Goodnight honey." His mom kisses his forehead and smiles back at him before leaving the room and closing the door.

The blond sighs when he hears her footsteps back down the stairs. Although he's happy his mom is excited, he wishes that it wasn't over small things like this. But then again, this is a big milestone for him, considering he doesn't really go out for more than a night with friends anyways.

Evan rolls over, wrapping himself in his comforter. He lets out a deep breath and closes his eyes. Connor is going be there the whole time. He can grab onto his hand anytime he wants, and Connor will be there to squeeze his hand back. Everything is going to be fine. Probably.

\--

To say Evan was freaking out was an understatement.

"Connor, what do I bring? What clothes s-should I bring? W-What if your family thinks my clothes are weird? What if-"

"Hey." Evan turns to Connor when he puts a hand on his shoulder. "Take a deep breath. I'll help you pack, okay?"

Evan nods, taking a deep breath. He sighs and leans into Connor. "Yeah."

"Here, let's start with your clothes."

Connor squeezes his shoulder before letting go and standing in front of Evans closet. "So, you're gonna need warm clothes." Connor grabs a few sweaters and sweatshirts, laying them on the bed.

Evan opens his drawers, grabbing a few pairs of jeans and laying them next to the tops Connor put out. He takes out some boxers and socks, tossing them next to the clothes on his bed and turning to Connor.

"Okay, now your bathroom stuff." Evan goes into the bathroom, grabbing some stuff for his hair, a toothbrush and some toothpaste. He puts them in a small bag before walking back into his room. He walks over to Connor, who's putting his stuff into a small suitcase he had gotten out. The blond puts the bag with his toiletries in a separate pocket. Connor grabs a hat and some gloves as Evan unplugs his charger from the wall and puts it on top of his clothes. He closes the suitcase and looks at Connor.

"Done. See? That was easy."

Evan blushes. "Shut up."

Connor smirks as Evan picks the suitcase up to put it next to the door. When he's done, he goes and sits on the bed. Connor sits next to him and nudges his shoulder.

"So, Ev, how excited are you to go to a cold, boring ski resort?"

Evan rolled his eyes, nudging Connor back. "It won't be boring," He pauses for a second. "Probably."

Connor laughs which makes Evan smile at him. Once his laughter calms down, Connor raises an eyebrow.

"What?"

"N-Nothing! Just, uh, looking at you." Though Evan wasn't showing it, Connor could tell he was extremely nervous.

"Hey," Connor puts a hand on Evan's shoulder. "It'll be fine. I'll be right next to you. If my family gets annoying we can go and like, hide in the bathroom or something."

Evan's nose crinkles up. "The bathroom? Why not the bedroom."

"Woah, Ev, I didn't think you would be the one to bring that up." Evan turns bright red as Connor lets out a loud laugh.

"N-No! I didn't mean it l-like that, Connor! I meant, uh, like-"

"Evan." Connor cuts him off. "I was just teasing you. I know what you meant."

The blond lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding in. "Oh."

Connor wraps his arm around Evan's shoulder and leans over to kiss his cheek. "It's gonna be fine, promise."

Evan nods and leans into the touch. "Okay."

\--

An hour later, Connor gets a text from his mom that they're on their way to pick them up.

"They're on their way." Connor tells him. Evan tenses up and Connor grabs his hand.

"I love you."

Evan feels his shoulders relax a bit. "I love you too."

The two watch TV for the next 10 minutes until Connor gets another text from his mom, telling him they were in the driveway.

"Ready?"

Evan nodded, standing up and grabbing his suitcase. "Let's go."

The two walk outside, Evan locking the door on the way out. Connor walks toward the car, Evan following close behind. He opened the trunk, putting Evans suitcase in it and closing it. He opened the door to the car, allowing Evan to get in the car before following him and closing the door.

"Hi Evan!" Zoe smiled at the blond as Connor and Evan put their seatbelts on. Larry turned around to make sure everyone was ready before pulling out of the driveway.

"Hi Zoe. How a-are you?"

"I'm okay. Not looking forward to this drive."

"It's not even that long, Zo." Connor said.

"Don't bully me, Connor."

"I would never." Evan laughed quietly at that, making Connor smile. Evan smiled back as Zoe crinkles her nose.

"You guys are so gross."

"Zoe, don't be mean!" Cynthia reprimanded.

"Yeah, Zoe. You're just mad because Alana couldn't come." Zoe rolled her eyes, but she was smiling.

"Shut up."

Connor laughed before turning his head and looking out the window.

"So, Evan, your mom is okay with you coming?" Cynthia turned around to look at Evan.

"Mom, if she wasn't he wouldn't be here."

Cynthia ignored Connor, looking over at Evan. "Uh, yeah, she's okay with it. Thanks for inviting m-me."

"No problem." She smiled, turning back around and looking out the window. Evan turned to look out the window, watching the trees as they passed by them. His hands were shaking a bit, which he didn't notice until Connor put his hand on his leg.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just nervous I guess." Evan whispered.

"Don't be, my family loves you."

Evan smiled at Connor, not saying anything else on the subject. The rest of the ride, Connor didn't move his hand.

\--

"We're here!"

Evan sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He had fallen asleep on Connors shoulder halfway through the ride. Everyone got out of the car, grabbing their suitcases from the trunk and locking it. Evan looked up at the house they were staying at in awe. It was at least two times bigger than his, up high in the mountains.

"Yeah, my parents are really extra. Don't worry, we'll have our own room." Connor stood next to Evan, looking at the house for a moment before grabbing his suitcase and nudging the blonds shoulder. "Come on, it's cold out here."

Evan nodded, grabbing his own suitcase and following Connor inside. He looked around the house, feeling a bit overwhelmed at the size and look. The inside looked like one of those houses you see on TV, all fancy and well decorated. Evan felt out of place.

"Okay guys, go put your stuff in your rooms. We're gonna go out and get dinner in a bit. Connor, show Evan to the guest room." Larry told them.

Evan stiffened a bit as Connor spoke up. "The guest room? Why can't he just sleep in my room?"

Cynthia answered before her husband could. "Connor, you know the rules."

"What rules? There were never any rules."

"Connor, I'm not arguing with you about this. Go show Evan the guest room." Larry's voice was stern, meaning he wasn't going to change his mind on this. Connor rolled his eyes before turning and walking down a hall. Evan quickly followed him.

Connor stopped in front of a door, opening it. "Here. I'll show you where my room is in a minute."

Evan nodded. "Uh, thanks."

He quickly put his suitcase in the room before turning back to Connor. The brunet wordlessly walked across the hall and opened a different door. Evan closed the one to the guest room and followed Connor. He watched as his boyfriend flopped onto the bed and groaned. Evan walked in, closing the door and sitting next to him on the bed.

Connor was quiet for a second before speaking up. "This rule is so dumb. It's not like we're gonna have sex with my parents in the house or something. We haven't even had sex yet in the first place!"

Evan bit his lip, not knowing what to say. Connor moved onto his side, looking at Evan.

"Sorry."

Connor furrowed his eyebrows. "For what?"

"That you're upset."

"It's not your fault, Ev."

Evan took a deep breath. "I know, but you're u-upset and I can't do anything about it."

"Evan, it's fine."

The blond didn't respond for a minute. He glanced at Connor before looking back at his hands. "I just wish I could make you feel better."

"Hey," Connor sat up, grabbing Evan's hand. "You're making me feel better just by sitting here with me. I'll get over it. My parents have dumb rules and they always have. Besides, it's not like I can't sneak into your room or something."

"Yeah." Evan looked up to see Connor. The taller smiled at him, reaching over to touch his cheek.

"I love you."

Evan's face broke out into a smile. "I love you too."

Connor leaned over, kissing him gently. Evan moved closer and intertwined their hands. Connor smiled into the kiss, caressing his cheek before pulling back.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Inviting me. And being there for me."

"I should be the one thanking you for the second part."

Evan shook his head, smiling. "We both should be thanking each other."

Connor laughed and squeezed his hand. "You're right."

They were quiet for a moment before Larry called out to them. "Come on guys, we're leaving now."

Connor groaned, standing up. "I don't get why we have to go now, we just got here."

"Because they like to make us suffer?"

"Wow Evan, never thought you would say that." The two turned their heads to look at Zoe, who was standing in the doorway.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry. Just, um, ignore that." Evan said as his face went bright red.

"Evan, It's fine. It was funny and it's not like you're wrong." Zoe smiled at them. "Come on, let's go before they leave us home."

"I don't see a problem with that." Connor said.

Zoe rolled her eyes before walking back into the living room. Connor and Evan followed closely behind. Evan noticed that Connor still hadn't let go of his hand.

"Ready?" Cynthia asked. The three teenagers nodded, following her out the door. Larry closed and locked the front door, unlocking the car afterwards. Everyone got in and buckled their seatbelts. Larry turned the car on, pulling out of the driveway and onto the road.

"Where are we even getting dinner?"

"Olive Garden." Cynthia replied.

"Fuck yes." Zoe whispered under her breath, pumping her fist in excitement. Connor snorted, making Zoe laugh.

"Thank you for inviting me, Mrs. Murphy."

Cynthia turned around, smiling softly at the blond. "Anytime, Evan."

Connor squeezed his hand, making Evan blush. The car was quiet for a minute until Zoe spoke up.

"So, who wants to play I Spy?"

Connor perked up at this. "Hell yeah I do. What kind of dumb question is that?"

"I was just asking, dumbass. Evan?" Zoe said. Evan knew that the two were just joking with each other.

"Uh, no, it's okay."

Zoe nodded, thinking for a minute before smiling. "Okay, I spy with my little eye, something gay."

Connor rolled his eyes. "Seriously?"

Zoe grinned. "Yup. Now guess, stupid."

"I don't know, is it me?" Connor asked.

"Good job! I'm so proud of you."

"Fuck you." Connor laughed. "Your turn."

Evan had started to zone out at this point, turning his head to look out the window. He was glad he was spending the weekend with his boyfriend and his family. Even if he had to sleep in the guest room.

He didn't mind though. Connor would probably just sneak into his room anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> here's my christmas gift for you guys <3 this was only the beginning of the trip. lmk if you want me to write the rest of it! (:  
> thank's for reading pals! have a great christmas and i'll see you in the new year   
> (also Elphaba and Glinda deserved better, and listen to the prom musical)


End file.
